A glimpse of heaven
by sweetrobin
Summary: Short drabbles with the male cast of KnB. Reader X Various KnB Characters. May contain Spoiler, Hurt and occasional smut.
1. Mitobe Rinnosuke

Mitobe was sitting on the floor of the roof where you two had decided to meet. His grey eyes lit up as he spotted you climbing up the ladder. With a few movements of his hand he gestured you to sit next to him. As usual Koganei was with him fumbling with his bento.

"Man...why does your bento look so much better than mine?! Wanna switch?!" he pouted. But Mitobe didn't seem to listen as his eyes followed your every move, a gentle expression on his face.

"Ah I'm so exhausted. Those stairs and the ladder are way too heavy for someone as lazy as me" you panted for air as you've finally climbed the last step. A nasty stitch has spread in your side.

But just one look at him and everything around you including the nasty stitch was forgotten. Most people said he always wears a bored expression on his face. But you knew better. Mitobe wasn't an ignorant person. He was a very caring and gentle person who always had other people's wellbeing on his mind. And right now the person he cared about the most, was you.

Mitobe wasn't a man of many words but you just always knew what he wanted to say. Like now as he was surprising you with a beautiful bento with neatly arranged vegetables.

"Mitobe-kun this..this is wonderful. How did you make this?" but he just smiled his odd smile which told you it would stay a secret.

"Waaah I'm so jealous! He never makes that kind of stuff for me." Koganei burst into your conversation. Mitobe gave him a slight nudge to the ribs. He stopped his pouting immediately and laughed.

"Name-chan, you sure are a lucky person" Koganei grinned.

"I know" you beamed while picking up a piece of carrot with your chopsticks.

"Mhmm it's delicious!" you sighed, a moment of utter bliss on your face.

A quick glance to your side reassured you that the message had hit its target. Mitobe's ears were glowing red.


	2. Himuro Tatsuya

Your heart was aching. You had seriously fallen for this guy. This ridiculously handsome boy with that peculiar beauty spot under his right eye.

/Hi Himuro. Remember me from last night? I had a lot of fun yesterday. Your lips are so soft. Call me whenever you want. XOXO/

Himuro was away to get some drinks for you two. Your hands were shaking as you read that message which popped up as you wanted to check the weather on his phone. A few words which crushed your world into pieces. Suddenly you felt incredibly cold and alone. You always knew he was popular and a player. It was only a matter of time until he lost interest in you. And it still did rip a hole in your chest. His strong embrace, his kind smile, the way he looked at you, the warm and vibrant sound of his voice that made you shiver, it was all an act. The feeling of someone clutching your heart tightly, suffocating you was overwhelming. Suddenly the world went blurry as teardrops fell on his phone display, enlarging the hurtful words. You didn't care whether other people were looking. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no one in this whole wide world that you wanted more than him. No one.

Suddenly a hand gently wiped away the tears on your right cheek. You looked up. Himuro was looking worried although a gentle smile played across his lips.

"_-san what's wrong?"

Now he seriously looked concerned. You couldn't speak as a giant lump was clogging your throat. The weight on your chest became heavier with every second. Suddenly he knew. A quick glance on his phone lying on the table told him he was right.

"I am so sorry, _-san. I'm so sorry."

Without one further word he embraced you, your head against his chest. With two of his fingers he lifted your chin so he could kiss away the last few tears. He looked at you what seemed like an eternity. Then within a second he had sealed your lips with a kiss while gently pushing a strand of hair out of your face. His sleek fingers caressed your cheek.

"I love you. There is no one beside you. You are the only one who matters." he whispered in your ear. Tender as a summer breeze. It was in that moment that you decided you could live on with this lie as long as he would stay by your side. Forever.


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi

Warning smut! Also there is a nsfw version of this chapter ;) PM me if you want to read the extended version!

"Name-chin...you smell like Nougat." His warm breath brushing against your neck made you shiver.

"M-Murasakibara-kun that's not what we're supposed to do" you coughed while your face had a striking resemblace to a tomato.

"Arara who cares what we're supposed to do" he said with the certain stubborness of a child as he continued to shower your neck with sweet kisses. His lips were suprisingly soft. With a swift move of his hand he shoved all your physics books on the table including calculator and pencil aside. Before you could even protest he had easily lifted you on the table. A few days ago you had asked him to give you some extra lessons in physics, his best subject and the one subject you were exceptionally bad at. And now you found yourself in a situation that had nothing to do with studying physics.

Instead you were staring in a pair of violet eyes, glaring with lust. You knew those eyes wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Murasakibara wasn't the type to back off.

"I have an upcoming exam next week," you manged to utter before he placed two of his long fingers on your lips to seal them.

"Don't talk!" he wispered into your ear while his hands started to unbutton your shirt. He could easily grasp you round the waist with both his hands. But he didn't. Instead he started to kiss your neck and slowly his kisses went down until he started sucking on the soft spot between your breasts. His large hands were gripping your waist, making an escape impossible. Every one of his moves made your inside tingle in a pleasant sensation but at the same time longing for more. As he started to gently nuzzle your nipple you couldn't contain your tension any longer and a little moan escaped your lips.

He stopped and looked up.

"Say my name!" he said, his voice deep, vibrant and commanding. His violet eyes seemed to pin you down.

"A-Atsushi...!"

But he didn't even listen as he worked his way down your chest with gentle kisses. Suddenly a sharp pain jerked through your body. As you looked down you noticed a purple spot on your breast beneath your nipple. That was where he had left his lovebite.

In that instant you came to your senses and pushed him back. Murasakibara looked at you, confused and slightly annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you do-?!"

But he didn't get to finish his question as you shoved him backwards on the floor. Within seconds you were on top of him. The roles had changed, you were now the predator. Murasakibaras eyes snapped open in surprise as he started breathing heavily. But he didn't looked unhappy as you slowly unzipped his pants.


	4. Kiyoshi Teppei

Beloved _,

how have you been? I hope everything is fine at your place. I think I have finally adjusted to Japan and to my new school. The weather here is nice too. A lot of sunshine with a cool breeze. The perfect weather to play some basketball. Ah, I really missed it. It took me a lot of effort to get some guys together to form a basketball club. There is a guy who was especially hard to convince. His name is Hyuuga Junpei and he seems to have a crush on the manager. But I don't think he'll ever gather the strength to confess to her haha. Our first encounter was quite troublesome but the first time I saw him, I knew that he loved basketball from the bottom of his heart. It just took a while for me to convince him to get back to basketball because he had already given up. Lately practise has been quite hard but I think we'll get by. We're a good team!

Oh and our manager is quite someone! Last time I was late for practise and she nearly crushed my bones with her Boston Crab, some kind of martial arts move she picked up. I think I still have some bruises haha. And there is some guy who doesn't talk but I don't think he's mute. Maybe he's saving his voice for really special occasions, who knows haha. But his cooking is superb and I don't think there isn't any thing he couldn't cook. Totally different from our manager's. Last time I had the unfortunate pleasure to taste her cooking I puked for a whole day afterwards. I think my body still hasn't forgiven me since I start sweating everytime she wears her cooking apron. Even Kuma-san can't make up for that.

I miss you. I miss your gentle smile and the sound of your voice. Even though I'm busy with basketball I still think of you every minute. You are the first thing on my mind when I get up and the last thing before I close my eyes to sleep. _ I'm so happy to have met you. I wish I could touch you right now, I wish you could caress your face, kiss your soft lips and hold your small hands in mine. Please take good care of yourself since I'm not there to protect you. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you. You are the one person I could not live without. I don't want anyone else beside of you. You are the only one that matters to me, the sun of my life. I hope to return soon to be with you. But for now, please stay safe. My beloved little bird. I love you.

Kiyoshi Teppei


	5. Kise Ryouta

The trees were rustling softly as he approached the place where we had decided to meet. The sky was a magnificient blue and there was a crisp breeze. The last bits of snow were already melting away and tiny flowerheads were stucking out of the snow to taste the first bits of sunrays. The scent of plum blossom lingered in the air. Spring was coming.

There he was, the tall blond guy with the warm hazel eyes. As usual he was dressed very handsomely. As expected of a model.

"Hi _-chi. It sure has been a while." he said gently and sat down.

/Yeah it's sure been a while. You still look ridiculously good!/ you tought to yourself while you regarded him with a kind look.

"How are you doing? Ah why I'm I even asking, it must be wonderful at your place." he laughed, but there was a sad expression in his hazel eyes. He looked more mature than a few years ago when you had met him. His delicate features had become more sharp over the years but he was still very handsome.

"There is a new guy among us generation of miracles. His name is Kagami Taiga, and I don't know but I always get this weird feeling when I see him. His character is a little bit like Aominecchi's but he might be more considerate than our bluehaired macho. I think Kurokocchi is keeping him and his temper under control. And he sure is fitting well in Seirin, those bastards managed to defeat us and Kasamatsu-sempai is going very hard on us now. Leaving the gym before 6 pm is practically impossible. But somehow I'm having fun at basketball again. I wonder if it's that redhaired bastard's doing. Can you imagine, that Kagamichi even defeated Aominecchi. It's been a long time since I've seen Aomineechi smile on court. Anyways Aominecchi is really excited to meet him again in court. He's even started to practise regularly. Sa-chi is delighted! Even Murasakibarachi's spirit has been lit. He has even started to run laps on a regular basis. Lately he's been practising for many hours with Himuro-san. That Himuro-san sure is handsome. He might even be more popular than me! Unforgivable!"

/It's good that this Kagami guy has lifted your spirits so much. I'm very grateful to him! Kise-san, you are still the same. Your eyes lit up when you talk about something you love. And basketball sure is such a thing. I'm happy that you're doing well! Please don't look back because my heart can't take it if you're sad./

"Last week I had a photoshoot for some basketball magazine and afterwards I couldn't even get out of the building because of all the fangirls who kept blocking the exit. They are cute but no one is like you. No one is as smart, as lovely, as beautiful as you are. Last year's valentine I received like a ton of chocolate but I gave them all to Murasakibaracchi. He was very happy and jumped around like a little kid. But for someone his size it looked quite grotesque. Some birds outside the window nearly had a heart attack. So I had him in return promise me to escort me when I'm doing some photoshoots again. Otherwise it's quite impossible to get out of the building. But with that giant by my side it shouldn't be a problem."

"_-chi, you know what I recently realized? I'm truly a lucky person to have met you. There is no one I've ever loved that much. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I still cried like a baby after you left me that night. It felt like my heart was going to break into pieces. I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to do was to go with you. How pathetic haha. Luckily I still have a bunch of good friends who supported me during that hard time. Murasakibarachi even offered his snacks to me. But I declined since I couldn't bring myself to eat anything anyways. Oh I'm talking to much again right? Sorry to bore you!"

Again he looked at you, seemingly lost in thought. His beautiful face was saddened by the thought of you.

/Kise-kun, I'm so sorry to have caused you so much grief. I'm good now. I'm happy to see that you have moved on without me. And you're wrong, I am the person who is truly lucky to have met you. Are you still wearing the ear ring I gave you as a parting gift?/

And miraculously like he could read your thoughts he said, "You see this ear ring? I'm still wearing it. I don't think I'll ever put it off. It'll probably start rusting in my ear lobe haha. Well who cares, it's yours to give me so I'll keep it until I die. Imagine how that'd look, a gramps with an ear ring haha. I'll sure be the center of attention, don't you think?"

You smiled as you thought: "You'll always be the center of my attention, don't you know? Because you're the only one my heart belongs to, Kise-kun."

"Okay, _chi, I need to get going now or else Kasamatsu-sempei will eat me alive. I love you!" And with one last long look and a gentle smile he layed down the beautiful bouquet of white lilies and kissed your gravestone.


	6. Midorima Shintarou

"Today's Oha Asa horoscope is quite unfortunate for Cancer. Maybe I should stay at home. What if I die?" he mumbled to himself. A slight expression of sorrow had nested in his face.

The school bell had just rang but most of the students were obviously too lazy to leave their classes since it was lunch break. But nevertheless you two were still heading for the roof. It was quite a miracle to meet your boyfriend without Takao somewhere around. Like usual you were arguing about Oha Asa's horoscope which Midorima believed in with an annoying faith.

"You moron. You won't die because of today's horoscope! And beside's the most luckiest zodiac today is-"

"Saggitarius! I know! That's you!" he interrupted you before you could even finish your sentence. You sighed. This guy was surely driving you nuts without even knowing it.

"Exactly. And that's why I won't leave your side today, so I can protect you from all the angry Aquarius who might approach you today. Is there even anyone of your friends who is an Aquarius?" you skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do know some Aquarius! For example Kuroko-kun." he justified himself while shooting a slightly irritated look at you.

You giggled. "Haha oh Shin-chan. I don't think Kuroko will be of any harm to you!"

"Stop calling me Shin-chan! That's annoying." he bursted out which only made you even more giggly. Without regarding you anyfurther he adjusted his glasses. But luckily you two had reached the roof and since Aomine was sick at home the roof was empty except for you two.

"Ah what a nice weather! It's so refreshing. It's too bad Aomine is sick." you beamed while greedily sucking in the fresh air and letting the sunrays gently caress your face.

"Well, the horoscope indeed said that it was a very bad day for Virgos. It was fate that he became sick." he said, sounding like a professor.

"Oh jeez, Shin-chan. Gimme a break, will you?" you mumbled as you fished your bento out of your bag.

"But-" he didn't get to speak out because you had already closed his lips with a fiery kiss, teasingly playing with his tongue and enjoying the heat that erupted from his face. As a parting gift, because your stomach was already growling in protest you slightly bit his lip. Unfortunately you had used too much force and his lip started to bleed.

"If you're trying to assasinate me, you're definitely doing a very bad job." he said, his face all reddened and his glasses verrutscht. But he didn't seem annoyed. Midorima didn't look like it but he did had humour. It was just a very weird one. You grinned and nudged his ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he complained. He raised his hand to touch the wound, but you were quicker and grabbed his wrist surprisingly firm. One again your lips met and you gently licked the blood of his lips using your tongue. Midorima squirmed lightly but didn't complain. The colour of his blood was bright red and tasted salty with a slight metallic after taste.

"Seems like the bleeding has stopped," you smiled and started to open your bento box. Almost immediately a stinking smell erupted from the box and covered the area. Within seconds Midorima distanced himself from you and was now standing at least 5 feet away from you. From the distance he glared at you, clearly disgusted.

"What in Oha Asa's name did you cook? It smells like rotten eggs from Satan's nest! Are you trying to poison yourself?!" he yelled, the bean soup in his hand dangerously swapping.

"It's just Natto with rice, now get over it. It's good!," you yelled back, a smile that could cure cancer across your face. Hestitatingly he moved closer and finally came to seat himself next to you. Since you skipped breakfast your stomach was quite upset so you didn't waste another moment but dug in.

"Oh good gracious, it's delicious! Kudos to me!," you sighed happily with your mouth full of rice and natto.

"You want to try it, Shin-chan?"

"Oh no thanks. I'd rather spend my life growing old instead of dying a quick death on the school's roof," he declined, looking horrified.

"Okay then it's your loss. More for me!" you said, spitting rice corns and Natto beans all over your bento. Midorima's bento looked ridiculously delicious and cute. He had prepared octopus sausages, fried rice, and thinly sliced cucumber with radishes. Of course all things were arranged neatly and the octopus sausages even had smiling faces. You watched him closely as he ate in silence, chewing every bit at least thirty times. It's been a year since you two started dating and you haven't regretted a single moment since then, although Midorima was very hard to deal with at times. It didn't even matter that you were one year older than him and he himself had bravely asked you for a date. Back then he had asked you in front of your whole class making you very uncomfortable. But he insistently believed it'd bring luck if he did it that way, so it couldn't be helped.

A warm feeling lit your heart as you watched your boyfriend fiddle with his bean soup. He definitely was a cute guy.

"Shin-chan. I love you!"

"I know." he said and spilled his bean soup.


End file.
